


A Mermaid's Dream

by idktangerine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Little Mermaid (1989), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), barely mentioned i think, dream is prince, george is mermaid, ive never wrote a fic b4 bear w/ me, maybe karlnap, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idktangerine/pseuds/idktangerine
Summary: Crown Prince of the Pinasour Kingdom, Dream is not looking forward to what his eighteenth birthday will bring. Thankfully, a boy who miraculously appears on the castle shores begins to lift his hopes.Merprince of the waters, George longs for change. Desperate, he'd do anything to roam on land, even if it means seeking out the infamous exiled merman, Technoblade.//in which george is the little mermaid and dream is prince eric :) heavily inspired by the little mermaid
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. fathoms below

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) welcome! pls enjoy this is my first fanfic and i am open to any constructive criticism and i love comments 
> 
> have fun! also no triggers for this chapter (i believe, pls let me know)

**Dream**

The Prince felt exhilarated. He soaked in the cool breeze of the midnight atmosphere, crouching on the bowsprit of the ship, eyes closed, hands trustingly holding onto the fine dark oak. This. This is what he needed. What he craved.

A moment alone under the moon. 

No one. No father, no overbearing advisors, no princesses he needed to impress, no citizens to look after. Just him, and the ocean. 

“Hey Dream!” A voice called from behind him, “It’s almost midnight.” Dream opened his eyes slowly and cocked his head back to see his most trusted knight, and childhood friend, Sapnap, standing on the foredeck, two drinks in his tanned hands. Dream smiled and stood from his crouch, his movements agile and smooth as he easily made his way from the front of the bowsprit to the deck, dropping down beside Sapnap, taking one of the drinks from his friends’ hands. Sapnap chucked and threw a lazy arm around Dream’s shoulders, waltzing the both of them back to the main deck. 

“Only you’d be one to leave your own birthday celebration to stare at the ocean,” another one of his knights, Karl, commented, as Dream came back, taking a large swig of his drink. 

“Hey, give me a break Karl, you know this is my only time away from the castle that I can truly enjoy…”

Karl paused for a moment, then a smile began spreading across his face. “You’re right, you’re right. I’ll drink to that!” And Karl began downing his drink, chugging the whole thing in moments as the other Knights, including the Prince, started cheering loudly. Karl let out a cry into the night as he slammed the glass onto a nearby barrel and threw his fist into the air. 

“Let’s go, Karl!” Sapnap whooped, downing his own drink, and beginning to giggle.

Off to the side stood the other two Knights that Dream had brought along, Bad and Skeppy. Bad simply shook his head at the trio, but still had a smile on his face. 

“Aye, we’ve got ten seconds before Dream’s special day!” Sapnap hollered, scrambling to stand up on a large cargo crate. “Everyone raise a drink! Bad, go get the fireworks.”

“Fireworks?” Dream mused, swirling the liquid in his glass. “You guys-“ He was cut off by his friends counting down the seconds, Karl and Skeppy wrapping their arms around Dream’s shoulders from opposite sides as they began jumping up and down, excited for their Prince. 

“3!”

Dream’s stomach did backflips, adrenaline and the alcohol beginning to course through his veins.

“2!” He threw his head back to stare at the sky, ready for the fireworks display.

“1!” 

Bad happily set off the fireworks and the purple night sky exploded into flashes of vibrant colours, setting off a new glitter with every bang. 

“Happy birthday, Dream!” His knights began ruffling his blonde hair, shaking his body back and forth and giving him pats on the arms, shoulders, everywhere, excited. They let out cheers of excitement, and Dream couldn’t help but laugh as an already drunk Sapnap threw his arms around his closest friend, squeezing happily. 

Their party continued long into the night, filled with more drinking, tales from around the castle, mentioning that they should visit their village friends before returning to the castle tonight, saying that they were lucky enough that Dream’s father had let them spend Dream’s eighteenth birthday on the waters. 

Bad eventually went through the hatch and under to below the deck, saying that he was tired and wanted to nap. It was fair enough. Bad was one of the most resilient Knights, he often trained the lower ranks of knights and was who Dream’s father trusted the most. He was always working hard. He didn’t even drink that night since they needed someone to navigate the ship back to land. 

Dream felt warm and fuzzy as Karl and Sapnap told Skeppy about the time that they had gone to the village and saved Dream from an assault. They over-exaggerated their heroic behaviour, and skimmed over the part of Dream actually saving himself, but considering they were drunk, it made it all the more humorous.

Dream was thankful for his friends, for not only protecting him but being there for him. He was always taught growing up by his father that a Knight’s job was just to protect and serve, not to be there as a friend - Dream had no time for friends, as the King and Queen would say. But Sapnap didn’t care much for formalities and even gave the Prince his infamous nickname, Dream. Eventually, he got all the knights around him to drop the facades once he saw how miserable Dream was. 

Dream always longed for freedom, and he always longed for the day that he’d turn eighteen, in hopes that he’d be able to break away, but Gods, he was completely wrong. Dream was set to be king soon, the advisors always reassured that it would be soon, that his father’s death could be arriving any time soon. It made Dream sick to his stomach - if his father was replaceable, wouldn’t he be too? He’d also be set to marry soon, he’d have a whole other list of responsibilities and he wouldn’t be able to spend any time with his friends.

Of course, he would promote them, but surely, the formalities would just increase. And he’d only feel more trapped. More alone. Less happy. 

He shook his head to remove his thoughts. This was a celebration, no time for morbid thoughts. It was his birthday after all, and he looked up to see Karl and Sapnap drunkedly dancing, as Sapnap dipped Karl, and then brought him back up to swirl him around, laughing. Dream wheezed as Karl attempted to dip Sapnap, but only dropping him onto the polished deck. 

But as Karl held out a hand for Sapnap to take, the cool breeze turned to a harsh wind. The weather changed drastically, the calm, starry night plagued by thunder, then lightning, and heavy rain. The crew of the ship immediately swore, Dream threw his heavy brown coat over his head to shield from the rain. “We better head back now, I reckon!” He shouted over the loud rain, the boat beginning to sway a bit as the waters rocked back and forth, the once still water now choppy and dangerous-looking. 

“I’ll get Bad!” Skeppy hollered back, turning against the wind to get to the hatch, but before he could get there, a crack of lightning sounded, and miraculously, the lightning hit the deck, and Dream stared in horror as the sails of the ship set on roaring, blazing fire. He yelled as the ship rocked violently, a wave of water rushing through the deck, and he felt the water bleed into his shoes. 

The Knights, still hazy, set into motion, grabbing ropes and the rescue boat, a tiny boat that they’d take to row back. Dream and Sapnap hurriedly lifted the heavy thing, as Karl and Skeppy tied ropes to the front and the back, ready to haul it down from an overhead pulley. With no need of communication, they began lowering the boat into the choppy waters. 

“Sapnap! Go wake up Bad!” Dream shouted again. It was a miracle to think that the knight was sleeping through all this. Sapnap shouted an agreement back, but then another wave hit the boat, hitting all of the men violently, and Sapnap tumbled back and fell off the ship.

“Sapnap!” Karl cried, letting go of the rope as he surged forwards, looking down to the water worriedly. The boat tumbled down to the ocean, along with the paddles. “Shit!”  
The rain continued to mercilessly beat down on them and Dream immensely became stressed. They would need to jump, he thought, looking back at the sails that had not been put out by the fire. 

He put a hand on Skeppy’s shoulder, clamping down. As Skeppy’s head turned, his face flushed with panic, he instructed, “You and Karl need to jump, try to find Sapnap. I will get Bad.”

Skeppy squeezed Dream’s hand on his shoulder. “Be careful. Get him back safe.” 

“I will,” Dream promised, before running to the hatch. He was careful not to slip, but he threw it back and hopped down, yelling out for his knight. “Bad! Wake up!”

He found the man sleeping in a hammock, that was rocking back and forth rhythmically. No wonder he was lulled asleep. Dream grabbed Bad’s shoulders and furiously shook him. Bad cried out, shooting upwards but Dream hauled him out of the hammock. “We have to go! Go now! Go to the starboard side and just jump, trust me.” Bad began to stammer but Dream shook his head and gave the man a shove. 

“Let’s go, Bad! I’ll follow.” 

Bad immediately sprang to his feet and began running to the hatch, and dream spared a glance behind him, and his eyes widened at the gunpowder that was stored. Shit. This was the end. He stumbled forwards, hands scraping the floor that he’d probably never touch again and he clambered up the ladder, head popping out of the hatch. 

No one else was on the ship, just him.

He raced to the starboard side, bracing his hands on the railings, ready to jump over. His friends were in the boat, Karl holding a wet, dripping Sapnap to his chest. “Dream, jump! Come on!” They yelled.

And he was about to, but he heard the creaking of the mast and made his mistake as he looked back in shock, the mast tilting forward and breaking the floor beneath Dream, causing him to fall to below the deck. He let out a scream, his back hitting the ground with a resounding thud. He rolled over, ready to run before he heard a crackle and a loud bang that blasted his eardrums. 

He keeled over, pressing his hands to his ears, the cotton of his fingerless gloves (lol) caressing his cheek in his final moments, as the gunpowder exploded, and the floor beneath him exploded away. He fell some more, his head hitting the water, surging into the depths of the ocean, the cold, icy water rushing over him immediately, and as he began to drown, he looked up as he saw his beloved ship blow to absolute nothing. He willed his limbs to move, to scull, and he managed to break the surface.

Dream gasped, splashing the water around him, in hopes to get his friends’ attention. Vision blurred, he scanned the driftwood, the cargo boxes, the barrels, the debris, everything, but he couldn’t see the boat. Another wave slammed into Dream and he went under again, and water poured and forced its way down his throat. He stopped thrashing around, letting himself sink.

Dream’s mind became distant as he slowly began to find peace, panic subsiding from his body. At least he’d die in the ocean. 

This was the end, he repeated. 

As hues of red flashed, he squinted. He saw something. A flash. Something was coming for him. Someone, maybe? It didn’t matter, Dream was far gone. He was already floating, his eyes rolling back into his head. He was gone.

Dream passed out. 

**George**

George found himself feeling frustrated and he felt himself needing to get out. Now. And so he did. Not being the oldest of the family meant he didn’t need to stick around often, no matter how much his father, King Philza would disagree. His elder brother, Wilbur, would, unfortunately, have to take on the brunt of responsibility. George was thankful, but he still sometimes silently resented Phil for all the pressure he would put on his children. 

He knew his other brothers, Eret, Tubbo and Tommy felt it too. They felt it ever since Phil had…

George shook his head, flicking his royal blue tail faster, getting further and further away from the underwater kingdom. He wouldn’t think about _him_. He hadn’t and didn’t want to for the past two years. It was easier to think that Techno was dead in a ravine somewhere.

The merprince exhaled loudly as he swam some more, not really having a direction of where he was going. The past night flashed in his mind as he dodged through some overgrown kelp, internally groaning at what entertainment he’d have to bring tomorrow.

It was an important night, that night, it was in fact, Tubbo’s seventeenth birthday and the King had called for celebrations from across the Kingdom. It would be just fine if Wilbur and Eret didn’t tease George the whole time about the visiting Princess, Minx. She was staying over as well, and both his brothers reckoned that she fancied him.

He did not fancy her. 

Sure, Minx was pretty, was beautiful, would be anything that George could possibly want in a princess, a future bride perhaps, but he just didn’t find himself interested. He’d prefer spending his time investigating the human world, rather than cozying up to a princess.

He cringed as he remembered being shoved forwards, forced to dance with her. Once they had finished, his father told him that he’d have to upkeep entertaining the princess as she stayed for the week. George shook his head again as he thought about it, wasn’t Wilbur the one who’d have to marry? He was older after all, first in line… after Techno. George cried out in frustration again and swam up to the surface, breaking the water and shook the droplets from his brown hair. 

Stupid thoughts, he thought. Too loud. He looked around - it was a calming night, nothing important to be seen, except for… a ship?

George’s eyes widened in excitement and his mouth parted as he focused on the large, obscure thing in the distance. It was still, and large, and beautiful. George dove into the water as he began to venture towards it. It fascinated him, and well, he had nothing better to do. He just had to not be seen. He wouldn’t know what Phil would do if he found out that he’d been spotted by humans.

As George neared the ship, he dipped his head up, peering up to see if he could hear or see anything. The ship bore massive white sails and was made of dark oak. He then heard shouts and jeers, the sound of a countdown beginning. 

Before he could back up to see what was happening, the last number was cried out, and cheers were deafened by loud pops, and George watched in amazement as the sky filled with colours. He watched curiously, a sense of unknowing washing over him. He heard giggles and laughs, and he just could not help himself anymore. 

George felt a shiver as he hoisted himself out of the water, slowly beginning to scale the ship. Through the railings, George peered onto the ship, resting himself on an edge of the ship’s exterior. His eyes immediately shot to the male closest, a man dressed in only the finest green, wearing a sheer white shirt and smooth brown pants, tucked into stocky boots. George stared at him in awe, taking in the blonde hair, the faint freckles he could make out, the emerald green eyes and the dashing smile that he wore. He blinked a few times before flicking his eyes about, noticing that there were only about four others, dressed in similar but casual attire to the attractive man. 

“Happy Birthday again, Dream,” one of them said, who wore a white bandana around his shaggy black hair, and the bandana man stepped forward and emotionally embraced the man in green. Dream, George thought. What kind of name was Dream? 

Either way, Dream hugged the bandana man with as much emotion, digging his forehead into the other’s shoulder. “Thanks, Sap.”

George felt entranced as he watched the rest of the night, silently listening to the stories that the men told while nursing their own drinks. He felt like he was there, listening along with Dream. He found out that Dream was a prince, like him, and that it was Dream’s 18th birthday today. He also learnt that the four others were his friends, but more specifically, his knights. 

Yet, George couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Dream, the way he looked as if he was far off, in another world, the way he sat relaxed but still attentive, the way he laughed. George wanted to introduce himself, badly. 

He tilted and rested his cheek on his flattened hands, sighing quietly. Dream, Dream, Dream. 

Two of the knights began dancing with each other and George sourly thought back to Minx, back to the Kingdom. He’d have to return eventually… but, it wouldn’t hurt to stay for a little longer, right?

Though, George began to feel cold. 

The rain came, and George’s mouth popped open, as the clear weather quickly became unforgiving. The humans began panicking and yelling, and rushing around the ship, grabbing supplies or whatever they needed. George frowned before losing his grip on the ship and diving back into the cool ocean. Under the sea was calm, and warm, and George felt reluctant to go back to the surface, but he also wanted to see if Dream would make it home safely. 

He broke the surface and let out a small gasp as the white sails had turned to an angry orange, fire eating away at the fabric hungrily. They were in danger. He watched from a distance as they began lowering a boat into the water, and George began to feel a bit more confident in their abilities to get to safety. The waves washed into George relentlessly but he stayed where he was, ignoring the water slapping into his chest and face as he slowly got closer and closer. He heard shouts, but where had Dream gone? 

“Shit,” he whispered as someone, bandana man maybe? Had fallen from the boat as another wave mercilessly hit the boat. He considered swimming forward, but another man dived after him, someone watching from above too. He couldn’t be seen, at any cost.

George watched anxiously as four men crowded the boat, and finally, he saw Dream’s face appear, still on the ship. His friends were shouting for him to jump, and even George found himself whispering for him to just take the leap, but he fell frozen as he watched the mast of the ship collapsed in on itself. 

Moments after, the ship burst into literal explosions and explosions of colour. George felt his heart sink. Without further thought, he dived deep into the water, desperately searching, snapping his head around and just narrowly dodging the large pieces of wood and broken pieces of the ship that sunk his way. “Dream,” he yelled out, but to no avail. George almost gave up until he saw a flash of green. A spark of hope arose in him.

The Princewas sinking, drowning. George swam forward as fast as his tail would let him, not caring that Dream squinting at him and outstretched his arms, hooking both of them under Dream’s armpits. He grunted as he pulled upwards, flapping his tail furiously. He would not let Dream die. He couldn’t. Not on his eighteenth birthday. He’d do this - for Dream’s friends. For Dream. 

He broke the surface, gasping for air and managing to get Dream’s head to rest on his shoulder as he struggled to keep above the water. Dream was incredibly limp. George squinted around. Please, he begged. The boat had to be close, it couldn’t have gone far. 

He had no other choice, he had to take the Prince to land. He gathered all the strength he could and dragged Dream through the stormy waters. 

Later, beginning to lose his hope, George caught a glimpse of faint, damp yellow in the distance. George let out an exasperated sigh as they got closer and closer to the shore, the rain now having calmed down, falling down in mere patters. George heaved Dream’s body onto the sand and let out a cry at the ache in his muscles, collapsing on top of Dream, resting his head on the man’s chest. 

His quiet chest. 

As the storm subsided, George listened for a heartbeat. “Oh god,” he whispered. “No.”

Panic seized George as he lifted his head, staring at horror at the still body beneath him. “Dream?” He whispered, grabbing onto Dream’s shirt. He lowered his head back onto Dream’s chest. He failed. His body began to shake with sobs, and tears began to prick his eyes as his fists clenched onto Dream tighter. “Please,” he begged.

As if answering his pleads, Dream spluttered, getting up with a sudden start. George lifted his head quickly and Dream eyes appeared to hazily rest on his own. Shit, George thought. 

He immediately retreated to the water, diving into the shallows and speeding behind a nearby rock, his heart pounding in his chest. A smile slowly spread across George’s face. He may have been seen but… Dream was alive. He was-

“-alive!” He heard in the distant. “Dream, you’re alive!” 

George peered over the rock in time to watch Dream be smothered in a hug by bandana man, who was followed by the three other men, one who was holding blankets and towels. “I thought I’d killed you, man! Holy shit, I thought-“

Dream uneasily laughed, raising a hand to pat the bandana man on the back, but immediately turned his head to the side, vomiting heaps amount of water onto the beachside. 

“Let’s take the prince back to the castle,” a tanner man spoke, worry evident in his tone. “His father has been so worried…”

At that, Dream let out a ragged moan, as two men helped him to his feet. “But, wait-“ They all paused as Drea turned and looked expectantly out to the ocean. George hid behind the rock again. “I thought… Nevermind. Let’s go.”

“Do you want to visit Niki for a hot cup of milk before we go back?” Someone asked as their voices and chitter-chatter became distant.

George back slid against the rock as he sunk further into the ocean, slowly putting a hand over his mouth. Yeah, he’d been seen. His eyes lifted to the sun rising in the distant. 

“Shit!” He cried out suddenly, remembering he was supposed to be back hours ago, and that he’d had to entertain Minx today. He dived into the water and began to swim, his body practically screaming at him.

Great… Today would be a long one.


	2. part of his world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream faces his father while George wishes he were somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihiiiii i dont have an upload schedule :) enjoy!!!!
> 
> possible tw for suicidal thoughts/idealisation? aka dream is like oh i would be perfectly fine if i died maybe i want to

**Dream**

Dream cradled his head in his hands, elbows braced on the fine oak table in the corner of Niki’s bakery, still slightly damp from whatever the hell had just happened. His Knights crowded the seats around him, moping around quietly as Karl and Niki held a polite conversation since the Prince was unresponsive. Zoned out. Thinking.

Before, the knights had dragged him into the bakery, getting out a thousand apologies to Niki who had simply told them not to worry as she had head out the back, coming back moments later with a bundle of towels and blankets to add on to the Prince. Niki embraced Dream in one of her warm hugs, ruffling his soaking hair, asking Sapnap what had happened. The knights exploded into another conversation as Dream had dropped his head onto the table, eyes closed, exhausted. 

Now, Dream lifted his head and his fingers reached out, tapping the silver of the cup of hot milk that Niki had retrieved for him, mulling over, well, everything. He hardly remembered anything after his body hit the crashing waters, other than the feeling of slender arms wrapping around his body, but that… that couldn’t be right? Dream came to one conclusion of how he washed up on the shores of Pinasour. He was saved. By who? He wasn’t able to tell, all he knew was that he owed his life to them. Whoever they were. Dream doubted he would ever see them again. His heart became heavy as some memories came flooding back, broken. 

He remembered being ready to die. Ready.

Dream silently lifted his cup to his mouth, letting the warm milk slide against his tongue as he glanced at his friends, still chattering amongst themselves about something irrelevant - an upcoming festival maybe? A sense of guilt washed its way over Dream. And he was about ready to leave all of his friends? Maybe he was if it meant he didn't have to hold the responsibilities of a prince anymore.

“Dream?” A voice snapped him from his thoughts and he blinked slowly. “Are you okay to head back to the castle now?”

No. “Yeah,” he confirmed, sniffling slightly as began standing up, discarding the amounts of blankets and towels that had been wrapped carefully around his shoulders. “Let’s go. Bye Niki, thank you for your hospitality.”

“Stay safe, your Highness. And happy birthday!” Niki gave him a gentle smile, reaching out and placing a warm hand on his cheek. Dream gave her a charming smile back and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. 

There was a clatter of coins and the duo looked back to see the knights reaching into their pockets and slamming down spare change on the table for Niki, praising Niki for her kind words and her willingness to take a dripping wet Prince in. Niki blushed profusely and buried her face in her palms, shaking her head, saying it wasn’t necessary.

Sapnap let out a loud laugh and began ushering the knights out before anyone could take their money back, or before Niki could force it back into their hands. “See you, Niki!”

As the five men exited Niki’s bakery, they took a stroll down the path leading to the castle. 

“Niki is so lovely, we really ought to visit her more often. Maybe we could invite her over some time?” Bad mentioned, his hands tucked behind his back as they walked. Skeppy and he occasionally bumped shoulders, soft smiles across their faces.

Dream nodded in agreement. Niki truly was one of the kindest peoples he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He wouldn’t ever forget the time that he and Sapnap had burst into her bakery, exhausted, bones heavy and muscles aching from a long day of duelling, pleading for some sweet pastries and cool drinks. She obliged immediately and happily, letting them, and then the other knights stay as long as they wished. Dream made sure to send her fortnightly donations after that. 

The knights eventually made it to the castle, spirits still dampened, no matter how much Niki had tried to lift them. As they crossed the gates and made their way up the stairs, there was the sounding of footsteps coming to greet them. “Your Highness! You’re incredibly late! Where have you been?” the voice spoke fluently, even with the hint of an accent shining through. His royal advisor, Fundy, stood at the top of the whitestone staircase, holding various sheets of people as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

Dream didn’t catch the glimpse of admiration that twinkled in Fundy’s eyes as he got to the top of the stairs with Sapnap - Karl, Skeppy and Bad had taken a different route to retreat to the guard’s quarters. “Sorry Fundy, I uh… we got caught up,”

Fundy rose his brow, waiting for an explanation. 

Dream scratched the back of his head cautiously, glancing away. “The ship… it’s gone. We got stuck in the storm last night, and well…”

“He almost drowned,” Sapnap confirmed brightly, folding his arms over his chest. “He can be so reckless-“ he went on to continue but Fundy had straightened, papers falling from his hand and cascading to the ground.

“You what!?” He screeched, and Dream flinched a bit. Sapnap bent down to pick up the discarded papers, handing them back to Fundy, unphased. “Dream. This irresponsible behaviour has got to stop. Your father trusted you enough to let you go out and you had to go ruin it! I thought you wanted freedom above all else, your Highness. What is he going to think when he finds out you almost died? He's going to lock you up and throw away the key at this rate!”

Dream moved his hand from the back of his head to his face, dragging it down in embarrassment. “Well, can we skip over the finer details, Fundy?” He glanced up, pleadingly. “Please?”

Thankfully, Fundy immediately softened. “Yes, Your Highness. Of course.” He turned to Sapnap. “I’ll take him from here, you are dismissed.” 

“Hey, no furry tells me what to do.” Sapnap shook his head and turned to walk back down the stairs, as Fundy yelled at him that it was only one time. Yeah, the _one_ time that Dream forced Fundy to wear a foxtail and fox ears, to match with his own pet fox. Speaking of the fox, it padded up behind the two, circling around Funny’s legs. 

Dream crouched and patted the sly thing. “Hey Fungi,” he said softly. “Been a while.” 

Fundy sighed fondly and grabbed Dream’s arm, hauling him up. “Let’s go, prince. Your father isn’t going to be too happy.”

Dream let himself be dragged along by Fundy, the fox trotting behind them. “Sorry. Can you run me through the day?”

“There is no day. It’s your birthday, after all, Your Highness. The whole day is up to you,” Fundy had looked at him absurdly as they walked through the heavily decorated hallways, walked pass the stone brick pillars holding the castle’s roof up. “However, the Prince’s Honour Festival is tomorrow evening, and your celebratory ball is the evening after. So, I’d suggest no roughhousing with your knights. No one wants to marry a beaten-looking Prince.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, ignoring the marriage part. 

They made their way to the throne room, where his father lounged lazily on the mahogany throne, sat on a plush cushion of red velvet, embroiled with gold. A royal red canopy swayed above him. Only the best for the Royals, Dream thought bitterly. He dropped to a knee at the bottom of the stairs, before the throne built up from pure blood. “Father,” he said, voice slightly hoarse.

“Clay, my son. Where have you been?” His father’s voice was a calm fury. 

Dream glanced at Fundy as he slowly stood, hands clasped behind his back. “After our night out on the waters, my knights and I went and spent time with Niki, the baker’s daughter. We stayed at her house, thanks to her kind hospitality.” He was surprised at how easily the lie slid off his tongue, like honey dripping off a spoon. “I’m sorry that we stayed out longer than we were supposed to.”

The King of Pinasour slowly straightened in his throne, crossing a leg over the other. He clicked his tongue. “You should know better, Clay. You, of all people, should know the danger of the people out there. Not only the Kingdom of Noya but our own people,” he lowered his voice, “we can’t even trust. You do remember what happened to your mother, don’t you?” 

Dream’s eyes hit the floor immediately. “I do.”

“You wouldn’t want the same thing happening to you, do you? Or even to me.”

“No,”

“No, what?”

“No, father.” He met his father’s eyes, a cold, grey staring blankly back at him. “It won’t happen again.”

His father sighed, leaning back reassuringly. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, he spoke. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, father.” 

“Good.” Another pause. “You may be dismissed. Thank you.” 

As Dream left the throne room, Dream found his heart sinking further and further. Fundy began talking to the King about the fact that the ship had sunken. He made up a precarious story about how during the storm, the sails were beaten down, along with the weak ship, and that it was now gone. Dream paused behind the doors, taking a moment to listen - the King didn’t sound amused, but he didn’t seem surprised, in fact, he said it must have been the work of something greater than the Gods. Confused and still hurt, Dream turned away, walking down the empty halls alone. 

His father didn’t even wish him a happy birthday.

**George**

George took his time as he made his way back towards the underwater kingdom. As he swam, he took it easy on his arms and tail, his mind swimming with thoughts about Dream, about the ship. He paused, floating in the water, as he craned his head back. The sunken ship. Perhaps, there would be trinkets. Human things. His heartbeat escalating, George turned around swiftly, making his way to the wreckage of Dream’s ship. Maybe he’d find something of Dream’s, if there was anything left off the ship itself, of course. 

The merman weaved his way to the bottom of the ocean, a cool chill rushing against his skin as he surveyed the damage. It was bad, he was surprised that Dream had managed to survive the explosion, let alone drowning. He swam forward, eyes scattering over broken bits of a crate, wood and other metal things. Torn sails flowed swiftly in the waters, stuck beneath chunks of wood. It was sad, George thought. A glint of something golden caught the corner of his eyes. He swerved, heading towards the light, fingers outstretching in the deep, murky waters. Shuddering, his fingers brushed against something cold, something metal, and he clasped around it. He tugged momentarily and pulled back, revealing a chipped royal crown. George’s eyes glimmered at the golden thing, tossing it around in his palms… was this Dream’s? Slowly, he raised his hands and placed the heavy crown on his head. Glancing around, he noticed a heap of shattered glass in the sand nearby, and he swam towards it, cautious. He stared at his reflection, the crown nestled in his slight brown curls, his eyes slightly wide, mouth apart. The crown was incredibly similar to his own crown.

Realisation dawned on him quickly. Shit, he had to be entertaining Minx today. George began swimming. However, he had to make a pitstop first. His grotto. King Philza would destroy the human thing before he could even put his tail in the throne room. Recognising the immense and vast surroundings around him, he rounded a series of large, overbearing rocks, and swam through the tiny crack between them, and then down a carefully carved out tunnel. George arrived in his grotto, removing the crown from his head to settle in his hands as he looked in awe at all of his trinkets, his belongings, the human objects he’d been set out on collecting ever since Techno left, or well, was banished. Techno was always interested in human things, which Phil often chose to ignore until it got too much and until it got out of hand. George recognised his collection as a way to keep connected to Techno, even though he would probably never see his brother again. George swam around the shelves of his grotto, made of beautiful, deep prismarine, looking for an empty spot to place Dream’s crown. It’s not like he could return it anyways.

“George! There you are,”

George whipped around, hiding the crown behind his back as there was a flicker of dark, deep blue, and a merman swooped up to swim in front of him. “Q!” George exclaimed, relaxing his hands, and revealing the crown to his best friend, Quackity. “You scared me half to death,” 

“Me?! You, George, have scared me and your father half to death. He’s been wondering where you’ve been so he sent me off to get you! I told him, George, I told him this,” he cleared his throat, “‘Sir Philza, why would I know where George is?’ And you know what he did, George?”

“What?” George asked, unamused.

“He death glared me! So, of course, I scoured the town, then realised, of course, George, you would be here.” Quackity folded his arms over his chest smugly, then looked around the Grotto. “Shit, you’ve really added more… things, since I’ve been here.” 

George nodded, turning back to find a spot to put the crown. He placed it carefully, positioning it so that the front faced the right way. His fingers lingered on it.

“Come on, George. We have to go back now, or your dad is going to kill me.. Or Minx. Whoever gets there first.”

“Killza,” George joked, then face falling, remembering Techno saying that once, but Quackity didn’t seem to notice, reaching forward and grabbing George’s wrist tightly and pulling him forward. They swam back together. 

Within time, they arrived at the looming gates of the castle, built from pure, shiny sea-crystal. George looked around, scanning the front of the castle, eyes scanning over the merfolk to try and see if he could spot Minx before she would spot him. “Prince George!” Someone cleared their throat and George and Quackity spun around to see Minx, with her purple tail, perfect tiara, long, flowing purple hair too. 

“Princess Minx, I apologise for being late,” George dipped his head respectfully and Minx chuckled. “May I show you around the town today?” Glancing to his side, he saw Quackity giving him a toothy grin and a thumbs up, before swimming away quickly.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Minx obliged, and took the arm that George held out. Tiredly, George and Minx made their way around the sea grounds, then the town, and a little past the town, and if George were to praise himself, he’d say that he thought he did a pretty damn good job. Apart from the times where his mind would often wonder what Dream was up to. Each time, he would dig his fingernails into his palm. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be thinking about a human that way… but, Dream? Dream was just different.

Now, George and Minx rested on the seabed right outside of the town, it was quiet, intimate and alone. George leaned back on his hands that were behind him, and he flapped his tail every so often in front of him. Minx had bent her tail so that she was more leaning into George and eventually dropped her head onto his shoulder. “Are you okay, George?”

“Mm?”

“You’re distant.”

George laughed uneasily at the Princess’ bluntness, flicking his tail up again, sending a swirl of sand into the water. “I’m sorry for that… I’ve just been really tired as of lately.”

“That’s okay,” Minx let out a small yawn. “Me too, we should head back,”

George agreed, getting ready to move up, but Minx was… staring at him? He glanced back at her quickly and their noses brushed softly. George blinked, and Minx’s lips parted slightly, and her eyes slowly became lidded, then closed… and George moved away, standing back up in the water. Minx opened her eyes quickly, shocked, but said nothing as the Prince silently held out his hand. She took it, and they made their way back to the castle without exchanging a single word. 

As George made his way back to his shared bedchambers, as usual, he ignored the empty bed in the corner of the room, and swam straight towards his own bed, ignoring the whispers from his siblings as his back flattened against his sheets. He noticed the stares coming from them too, and rolled over, closing his eyes, praying that they wouldn’t ask any questions. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered. 

“Hey big man, you’ve been awfully mysterious and brooding lately,” Tommy spoke up, nearing George’s bed. George grabbed onto a nearby pillow and pressed it to his chest, cuddling it. 

“Tommy, you should leave the poor guy alone, he’s had a big day today.” Tubbo stood beside Tommy, both looking down at George. 

Eret also swam forward, circling around George’s bed, his deep voice speaking. “He’s always like this though, no one ever knows where he is or what he gets up to. It’s like no one can ever find him.”

“George not found.” Wilbur joked from across the room, sitting on his own bed, a book spread open in his hands. The sons of Philza all chuckled, save for George, who groaned and turned over grumbling. 

“You guys do realise I have ears and can hear you, right?” He said bitterly, glaring at Tommy and Tubbo who began to drift away from George’s bed. “Besides, it’s late, and I want to sleep.” 

“You don’t want to tell your dear-old siblings about your date? You must get all the women, George,” Tommy teased. George groaned and rolled back over, blushing furiously that he didn’t want that, he just wanted Dream. “Georgieeee,” Tommy elongated his vowels, then began cackling his loud laugh

“Don’t call me that,” George muffled into his pillow.

“Tommy, stop being annoying.” Wilbur scolded. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

There was a boom of laughter from the doorway, and George peered over his shoulder to see Philza, swathed in green and white, gripping his grand trident in his left hand. “Yes, Tommy, Tubbo, it is. Into bed, you go, now. But I’ll remind you guys, you do have a performance tomorrow morning for the Kingdom, however, it is mostly for Princess Minx and her family. Make sure to get up early.” 

George turned away again, shame flushing to his cheeks at the thought of Philza finding out about all the illegal things he had gotten up to - being that close to a real human ship, saving a human, touching the human, romanticising about the human, collecting human things… He squeezed his pillow tighter, closing his eyes.

After some chatter had settled down, the King spoke up again. “George, how was Princess Minx today? I hope you weren’t too late…”

George didn’t respond, pretending to be asleep, even though they all knew that he most certainly was not. 

“Goodnight, children.” Phil then said, flicking the sea-lanterns off. 

Wilbur and Eret stayed up a little longer than Tubbo and Tommy and eventually fell asleep after around an hour. The bedroom was quiet, maybe George could sneak out. Throwing the pillow to the side, George sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He swung his tail over his bed and got ready to swim out the window, but he let out a short gasp as he saw two watery wide eyes staring at him.

“Tubbo?” He whispered. “What are you doing up?”

Tubbo sniffled and sat next to George. “I… I had a dream,” George stiffened. “Well, more like nightmare… Do you remember Techno?”

“Of course I remember Techno,” George said kindly. “Why do you ask?”

The young boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Well, I just- Everyone keeps pretending like he never existed. Like he’s gone, for good. But he’s not.” Tubbo looked up at George as he put an arm around his little brother comfortingly. “Do you think, we will ever see Techno again?”

“Yes, of course.” George lied. “I’m sure dad wouldn’t keep his favourite son banished forever,” he joked lightly.

“And if he’s dead?” Tubbo’s voice was quieter than a whisper.

George looked sadly at his brother, seeing himself in so, so many ways. It was like he was looking back at himself, only younger. “Techno’s a strong guy, Tubbo. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. We will see him again soon, I’m sure of it.” 

After consulting Tubbo, the younger eventually fell asleep beside George in his bed, but George had no plans on staying long - he wanted to go back to his grotto. 

And so he did. 

He swam through the night currents of the ocean, his scales glimmering against the moonlight beautifully, the moonlight also making George’s pale skin ghastly gorgeous. He slithered between the gap of the grotto’s entrance rocks, the warm temperature of the water in the grotto washing around George immediately, giving him a sense of comfort. He checked to make sure all of his trinkets were still there as if Quackity had stolen anything from him, or some suspicious sea monster with a knack for golden and silver things had stolen something. He sank down to the seabed, his back hitting the sand softly, and he dug his hands into the grains, squeezing and then releasing as he stared upwards, at the gap in the roof that gave him light, sun and moon. He let out a sigh, thoughts drifting back to Dream, again. 

Perhaps tomorrow, he could see him again. From afar of course.

Sometimes, George wished he was human, he wished he could experience what it would be to live beside Dream, in his world.

Part of his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are cool <3


	3. poor unfortunate souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is punished for his betrayal against his father and seeks out the help of his long, lost, banished brother, technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjjhjhjh i am having fun writing this! its on my mind a lot :) enjoy, this chapter is mostly centred around George.
> 
> possible tw for repetition maybe?

**George**

When George awoke on the sand, the light shining down on him was partially blocked by figures floating above him. He blinked a few time, gathering his bearings. Why were they staring at him as if he had just committed some act of crime? It wasn't like they could see his perfectly illegal collection of human things…

As George blinked a few more times, his face paled immediately at the face of his red-flushed father, who glared down at him, angrily, fingers gripping the golden triton.

“D-Dad?” He whispered, eyes darting all around. Everything, everything was out of place, had been touched looked at. His eyes barely managed to focus on his siblings who were all here as well, Wilbur, Eret, Tubbo and Tommy. George felt lead on his tongue and his stomach began to violently twist at every single second that passed that his father did not speak. “I can explain, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Then what does it look like?” Philza exploded, pressing his face closer to his son’s. “Tell me, George. While you missed the performance of the year, you were here? In this shrine of human… human garbage?”

“Dad, it’s really not that bad, I promise.” George pleaded, his eyes darting to over where Tommy and Tubbo were floating near the musical section of his grotto, where their fingers ran over music discs and pressed buttons of the music player he had found years back. “They’re… they’re just things.”

Philza gripped his trident tighter and George flinched as he raised the weapon, pointing it towards Tubbo and Tommy. A flash of lightning shot towards them, destroying the very music disc that Tommy held in his hands, turning it to no more than ash that fell from his fingertips. George’s mouth dropped as he rose. “Dad, wait no, please….” Philza had resigned to quieting, glaring at the disintegrated disc on the floor. He looked angrily contemplative. He glanced back at Wilbur and Eret, who stood off to the side, Eret, with a flash of betrayal drawn across his features, whereas Wilbur looked as though he felt sorry for George. “Help, please.” He whispered.

Philza began, “I am tired of my own family betraying me. Making a mockery of me.”

“Dad please,”

Philza raised his free hand. “Enough. I am not going to banish you, so enough with those tears, boy. However,” he twirled his trident in his hands. “I will enforce punishment, and I will make sure that you never waste your time on collecting such pitiful things ever again. Do you understand, George? Or have I not made myself clear?”

“Wait, what are you-“

“Do you understand?”

“No- dad, please-“

Philza raised his mighty trident, pointing it up towards the sky. With an unforgiving look, he brought it down, and raised havoc upon George’s mere grotto. George let out a cry as relentless energy pounded into the shelves, pounded into the floor, coming down like rain from the heavens. It destroyed every single treasure that George possessed. He surged forward as the energy began to direct itself to where Dream’s crown lay, and George reached out with two arms, grabbing onto opposite edges of the crown before the bast could destory it. George doubled over himself, clutching the crown to his chest as the blast barely touched him, singeing the palm of his left hand. It burnt but George did not care.

When he opened his eyes, he held two broken pieces of the crown in two trembling hands. His head dropped in shame, his vision blurring terribly as he could barely keep up with his racing thoughts. Why? Why? Why? His grotto rumbled and the sounds of smashing glass and metals continued onwards until there was nothing more that Philza could break. George sunk down to the floor, amongst the debris of his treasures, head pounding. He didn’t dare lift his head.

“Do you now understand, boy?” 

George did not answer, the lump in his throat was far too large.

“I expect to see you at the castle in fifteen minutes. Tubbo, Tommy, come on. Let’s go home.” Tubbo and Tommy silently began to leave, following Philza 

“Dad,” George called out weakly, miserably. “I-“

Philza whirled around, and shoved his trident underneath George’s chin forcefully, pushing his chin up so that George was staring his father in the eyes. “You do not call me that. You are not my son anymore, boy. You may live with us, you may keep mere title of Prince George but I will not have another son infatuated with those specimen.” With that, Philza shakily removed his trident from George’s face, and left the grotto without another glance back.

George pathetically spat out blood, and brought his hand up to look at the massive gash on his palm.

“I can’t believe you, George.” Eret burst out. George, emotionless, brought his head up to see Wilbur and Eret surprisingly still there. “I thought, I thought that- that all of us! All of us would have learnt a lesson from Technoblade.”

“Eret,” Wilbur said tentatively. “I think that…”

“No! If Techno got banished, then the same should be said for George,”

Wilbur glared at Eret, turning on him and pointing a finger in his chest, pushing him back a bit. “These are two completely seperate situations, Eret. It is completely unfair to compare-“

“He’s a traitor! Dabbling in human affairs-“

“This was my only connection to Techno, don’t you understand?” George lashed out, swimming up to meet Wilbur and Eret’s height. “Tubbo was right! You all just don’t care about him. Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, da- Philza is wrong? I mean, what have humans ever done to us?”

Eret glared at George as if he were a barnacle stuck to his tail. “You disgust me.” He spat, before leaving.

“George, I’m sor-“

“You should go too,” George whispered, looking down at the broken crown in his hands sadly. And so, Wilbur left too. And George almost let himself cry, until someone else entered. “What do you want?” He cried, spinning around in a blaze of fury, face falling when he met Quackity’s worried gaze. “You-you told them, didn’t you?”

“George…”

“Didn’t you?” George’s tone was harsh and cold, but he felt completely and utterly betrayed and used and worthless.

“I was worried about you! And you didn’t show up to the performance, so his Majesty asked me where I found you yesterday, so I had to.. I had to…”

George’s heart almost broke into two. “Leave.” He whispered.

“I’m really sorry, truly. I never meant for this to happen,”

“LEAVE, QUACKITY.” George finally let the tears slide down his cheeks, “Please. You’ve done enough.”

And like everyone else, Quackity left George.

George cried until he couldn’t anymore, holding himself as if he were to break at any second. Every single thing he treasured was hone. He didn’t have anything anymore. Absolutely nothing. His safe place? Infiltrated. His things? Destroyed. His dream? He’d never be able to have. His family? They despised him.

He wasn’t George anymore, he wouldn’t be known as that. Just another Technoblade. Another… Technoblade.

techno. 

George opened his eyes, dropping the crown from his palms.

Well, he had no other option now. If Eeret was right, and if he was truly as villainous as his brother…

Why not pay him a visit?

**Later.**

George didn’t know much about his brothers whereabouts, just that he was rumoured to be in the deepest ravine of the deepest ocean. No sane merman or mermaid would ever dare travel near there, hence why no one actually knew if he was there. So, George wasn’t even sure if had found the right ravine, considering how quiet it was. “Techno?” he dared to call out, gazing down the deep, dark ravine, unable to see the bottom, no matter how hard he squinted.

The merprince felt uneasiness waft through his bloodstream, wondering if it was too late to turn back now. George swished his tail once before diving into the ravine, tensing as he did. After what seemed like forever, he stopped swimming, mouth parting in shcol. He still could not see the bottom. 

“Techno?”

_Go deeper_ , a voice prodded at the back of his head. _To the bottom. You’ll find him there._

George swallowed, and headed further down, the water turning from a comfortable temperature to almost below freezing. George felt ice in his veins but he forced himself to go further - anywhere would be better than the kingdom he was supposed to call home. 

_Traitor._

_Worthless._

George came to an abrupt stop at the voices that began swarming him, a new voice added with every minute he got closer to the bottom. “Shut up,” he hissed, throwing a hand out as if. “I get it.”

_Pathetic._

“Stop,” George said, rather pathetically. He slowly looked up, but he couldn’t even see where the ocean met the sky anymore. He could hardly see around himself anymore, submerged in a pit of dank darkness. “Stop it, please. I just want to find your brother,” he whispered, head whipping around as more voices began hissing at him, and the voices began overlapping each other. He couldn’t bear to hear it anymore. This stupid white noise.

_You don’t have a family, George._

_George, George, George._

“Where is Techno?” He demanded, spinning around in the dark again, grasping at absolutely nothing. His eyes flickered to the side, swearing he saw something, something glowing off in the distance, but… nothing. “Where is Technoblade, tell me?” He shouted. 

_Where is your Dream, George? Where is your Prince?_

“Who’s asking?” The all too familiar voice sounded from below George. He dove immediately, the voices cackling after him, demanding blood, blood, _blood_.

_Not too fast, George._

_We want to play._

_We want to play._

_We want to play._

_Let's play._

George let out a shriek as something slimy curled and wrapped around his right wrist, wrenching it down. It began tightening indefinitely, and even as George felt it begin to cut off his blood flow, it continued, dragging George into the depths of the ravine. No, George thought. Not like this, this had to be a trap. He began tugging at the slimy thing, narrowing his eyes, he could make out the faint glow of a vine, but before he could snap it, another one wrapped around his left wrist, spreading his hands out further. 

“Fuck!” George swore loudly, starting to panic now. The wrong ravine, it had to be. The blue vines wrapped around George’s tail, slithering up and around his scales, curving around his hips, and his stomach. George squirmed and eventually screamed for help as the blue vines did a final tug, plummeting George down. His shouts echoed and bounced off the ravine walls. 

George squeezed his eyes shut as the vines finally made its way to his throat, winding and constricting the merprince as though he were tiny, hopeless prey. _Say goodbye, George._

George slammed into the sand, barking out a cry as he collided. “That’s enough.” there it was again. His voice. The younger prince let out a groan as the vines became limp, and slithered from him, leaving him lying in the sand. This was a mistake, George thought, as he lifted his eyes, recognising the blood-red tail immediately. “Hello, Georgie.” 

George ignored the nickname, grunting as he lifted himself onto his elbows, looking up slowly. Technoblade, his oldest brother, stood, grimacing down at him. He looked the same as he did a year ago, pink hair carefully braided back, his teeth slightly sharpened, his red eyes gleaming with the same distaste he had shot at Philza as his father had shoved the trident prongs into Techno’s chest, banishing him from the Kingdom for his involvement with humans, and George couldn’t stop himself from staring at the three large scars that bore its way diagonally across Techno’s chest. “Y-You’re alive,”

Techno let out somewhat of a small cackle, revealing his hands from behind his back, and George again, could not stop staring. “Of course I’m alive! You really think that dear old Dadza would have killed his favourite son?” He laughed bitterly, but George kept his eyes strained on the shackles that were clamped around Techno’s wrists, and the large chains connected to them, dragged from behind Techno.

“Why-“

“What are you doing here, George? No one is welcome here.” 

George stayed put, on the floor, beneath Techno. “They- They hurt me.”

Techno barked out another laugh. “Of course they did. They don’t care, George. No one does. But why’d you come to me?” With that, Techno retreated into the darkness. George held out a hand desperately, eyes widening. 

“Wait, don’t go!”

“Follow, George. Use your tail.”

George flexed his tails a few times on the sand, then slowly floated into the air. He swam forward, towards the direction of Techno, wearingly. It had been a while, and if Techno had been chained to this ravine for the past year, he had to have changed drastically in the amount of time… “I thought you could help me.” He said. George’s face paled as he entered some sort of sea cave, a dim pink light illuminating the cave from the roof. Techno’s place was scattered with things, human things, like George’s, but there were far, more.

“How’d you get all these?”

“No questions, George. What do you want?” Techno dropped something into a cauldron that was centred in the room, and a blast of bubbles came shooting upwards. George glanced at where the chains were connected to the wall, and that there was writing around the stone, written angrily, words that he couldn’t make out from this far away. 

“Your help.”

“At a price, of course,” Techno smiled, bracing his hands on the edge of his mighty cauldron. 

George’s heart skipped a beat, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Techno’s as he breathed, “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything for what?”

George immediately thought of Dream, and his smile, and his friends, at how they looked like they were having so much fun, that they didn’t have a care in the world, that the world itself was beneath them. George wanted to feel that, he wanted to have that high. He didn’t want to hide anymore. “To become human,”

“That is a pretty absurd thing to want, George. Is that really what you want the most?”

“Yes,” George said with no hesitation. 

“Or do you really want to be with… what’s his pretty name? Dream?”

George’s face flushed red, but he didn’t answer. “Are you going to help me or not?”

"You poor, unfortunate soul," Techno shook his head. He then appeared in thought for a while, his nails clicking against the cauldron as he tapped rhythmically. He mulled over the thoughts, eyes looking up to George after a while. “I have a deal for you, brother. Something that will make this whole ordeal a lot more… fun.” 

George tensed as Techno got closer, extending his arms in expression as he continued, “If you, George, a member of the royal family, pardons me, these chains just - poof - disappear. And I will transform you into a human.” He paused, letting George process.

“That doesn’t seem too fair.” 

“Well of course it doesn’t. George, once I have turned you human, you have three days to get loverboy to kiss you. If he does, you remain a human, and I will be resigned back to my ravine, to my chains, back to exile. But, if Dream doesn’t,” Techno’s smile turned cold. “Then you will turn back to a merman, and I will remain free, you chained up in my place.” 

George’s mouth went dry. “I… I don’t know.”

“Three days with your Dream, George. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Yes, but-“

“This is my only offer, George. Take it, or go back to sweeten up the gorgeous Princess Minx after you horrendously humiliated your entire family today. Take it, or face your father.” 

“How do you know all that?” George felt white-hot with anger, but yet, sympathy. He hated these feelings he had towards his corrupt brother. Philza was completely right to banish this dickhead, this arrogant, smartass, anarch pig dressed like he was the king and not his father. But, the same thing had happened to both of them. In a way, they only had each other. And Techno was the only one who would be able to understand him, the only one to help him, to grant him legs, to grant him what he wanted above all else. 

Techno used his finger to brush imaginary dust off of his cauldron, lifting his gaze to George’s loathingly, and if George blinked fast enough, he swore he saw Philza staring back at him. “5,”

“What?”

“4,”

Shit, he was counting down.

“3,”

Well, this couldn’t be too bad, it couldn’t end too bad, he just had to kiss Dream-

“2,” Techno said, monotone voice surprisingly haunting as he began to raise his tone and-

“FINE!” George swam forward and covered Techno’s mouth with his hand, leaning over the cauldron. “I’ll do it, I’ll do it.” He glanced down at the contents of the cauldron, feeling nervous. A gurgling concoction of vomit green stared back at him nauseously. 

An evil smile spread across Techno’s face. “Good. Just sign here,” a feather appeared in George’s hand, as did a scroll of fine parchment, a long agreement written in cursive appearing. George’s fingers twitted. “And George? You won’t be able to tell Dream about our little deal, yeah? Or about our little world.”

George nodded, eyes skimming over the agreement. He signed carefully in his messy scrawl, handshaking. “George.”

The parchment began shaking, then shrinking, and Techno laughed somewhat manically as he snatched the parchment, rolling it into a scroll. He placed it into a bottle and screwed the cork on, and threw the bottle over his shoulder, letting it float in the water surrounding them. “Well, a deal’s a deal, George. Say the words, and I will grant you your legs.” Techno’s eyes flared with something desperate as he leant forward over the cauldron as well, shoving his face in George’s. “Pardon me, George. Pardon me.” He sang.

“I,” George began, fingers curling into a fist. “Prince George, officially pardon, Prince Technoblade, of his exile and banishment, following the terms of our written agreement, to which, I am eternally bound to, under all laws of this world.” He then watched in amazement as Technoblade began to glow, a fiery pink, the shackles around his wrists beginning to shake and crumble, and then… snap. 

“Oh George,” Techno crooned, rubbing his wrists tenderly, fingers slipping over the scars that had been left there. “I cannot thank you enough.” 

“Now turn me.” George prodded, uncomfortable, throat thick. “Please.”

Techno laughed one final time. “As you wish, brother.” 

And with that, George turned into a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! make sure to have some water and look after yourself today!


	4. part of his world (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! say it back

**George**

George could feel, breathe and taste bubbles. As Techno’s laughter rang through his head, springing from wall to wall in his mind, he felt bubbly. This tangy feeling surrounded his mouth, and the stench of it was so strong that the prince felt as though he might pass out. He groaned out his brother’s name, in pain, reaching out with a hand, the other pressed on his stomach. George bent forward, gasping for air as he felt his head rip apart, his brain tear, and his tail felt as though it were on icy fire. Hot, cold, hot, cold. As sweat dripped from George’s brow, he lifted his eyes from beneath his lashes, trying to grab a sense of his surroundings to bring him back to some sort of stability. Through the blurry vision, he saw hues of red, pink and the dark, haunting green. 

George felt like vomiting, and hesitantly, he looked down at his tail, only to be blinded by pure, white light.

“Georgeee,” Techno taunted, in the same fashion that Tommy would say it, still cackling at the expense of his younger brother. “You might want to get to the surface soon, humans can’t breathe underwater.”

No matter how much it hurt him, Techno was undoubtedly right. About a lot of things, too. Mustering up all the strength he could, George pushed against the water, leaving the haunting cave, and leaving his brother behind. He took one final breath and held it as he furiously surged upwards, up and up and up and up and up.

The current seemed to be against him, and his newfound body too. Two. He had two tails now, but he wasn’t going any faster. The bubbles began circling him and he began to panic indefinitely - he was seeing things. He was seeing Dream’s ship, he was seeing bandana man, except… George looked down at his hands, covered in black fabric, like a glove and there were scars and callouses decorating his fingers and wrists, and in horror, George flipped his head behind him to see the mast, the same mast that had torn apart Dream’s ship, fall to him. The ship Dream was standing on, the ship he was standing on, broke, collapsed, and George, Dream, was falling. He was Dream, he was Dream, and he wouldn’t be able to save himself because… he was George too. 

George fell through floors of wood, before landing in the water, being submerged with ice-cold water, and began to fall down, the wood circling around him as well as the angry bubbles, which began popping loudly. “MAKE IT STOP,” George cried, pressing hands to his eyes. “STOP, PLEASE.”

It was overwhelming.

The screeching sound of a sail tearing echoed in George’s eyes, and it joined the hurricane of shit swimming soundly around George. God, it felt suffocating. The white sails wrapped around George indefinitely, and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, see anything but stupid white and he reached out, clawing his hands against the fabric, avail to nothing.

George opened his mouth to scream, but a surge of water came rushing down his throat and he choked, keeling forward, eyes practically bulging and stinging at the salty waters. George scratched at his fire-licked throat and closed his eyes. Techno had betrayed him. He would die. And he would-

Wake up on sandy shores, is what George did. Water pouring from his open mouth as he lay on his side, facing the ocean, his limbs limp and unmoving. George was on land. George was wrapped in a white sail. His fingers twitched as his eyes came into focus, watching the waves rise and fall in calm patterns. He let out a cold breathe. “Fuck you,” he whispered to the ocean, hoping the current would carry his words deep down into a ravine. 

Groaning, George willed his body to move, and he rolled onto his stomach, and rested on his elbows, managing to lift his head to gather his surroundings. He was on the beach, the same one he had taken Dream too. Great. He dropped his head again, now facing the land, and examined the terrain, the cliff faces that stared menacingly at him. It wasn’t as if he could swim above them now, no, he’d have to climb. Or walk around. Water licked at George’s toes and he cringed, pulling his legs back. His legs. Toes? 

In a sudden burst of energy, George flipped himself over in the sand, sitting up and bringing his legs to his chest in awe. They were covered by a sail, so he lifted up the bit of fabric. He grimaced at his bare body, but couldn’t help but admire the two pieces of flesh that replaced his scales. His scales were objectively more beautiful than the pale things he now had but… he brought his foot up, and rotated it around in circular motions, mouth opening in shock. He flexed and un-flexed his toes. Confident, he leaned forward and swept his legs under himself, resting on his knees now. Biting his lip, he wanted to replicate the stance that humans held when they stood. He pushed up from the sand, and fell backwards, foot tossing up in the air. Balance, he had no balance. George whined as his head hit the sand painfully, and sat back up, determined. About to try again, he paused when he heard panting, and lifted his eyes to see a furry, orange thing galloping straight towards him.

The animal pounced at George, and he fell back in surprise as the animal pressed its paws to George’s chest, leaned in close, snout brushing against George’s skin. George, in embarrassment, pushed the animal away, grabbed the sails and covered himself. “Don’t look,” he mumbled to the animal. Shuffling, he edged closer to the water, but leant his back against a rock, and reached out, patting the fur. It was soft, evident that the animal had been clearly looked after. The pet circled around George before resting at his hips, head dropping. George hummed contently until he heard more footsteps. George hid behind the large rock.

“Fungi, c’mere boy, here.” A soft voice called out, and the orange furry thing that was cozying up to George’s hips perked its furry head up, stood, and stretched forward.

“Nonono,” George whispered, as Fungi padded around the rock, revealing himself from his hiding spot, therefore, revealing George. The owner of the voice appeared beside George, not having noticed him yet, dropping down into a crouch to scoop the animal into his arms. His head immediately snapped to George’s, brown clashing against green, and George’s breath was knocked out of him as he stared back at Dream. Up close, Dream was even more beautiful, with his slightly chapped lips pulled apart, his eyes focusing and unfocusing on George’s, there was a scar that began at his forehead, travelled over his eyebrow, his eyelid, and ended at his cheekbone, and Dream’s skin appeared to be smoother than silk. The animal squirmed in between the prince’s arms, knocking his head against Dream’s chest, wanting to be released. Dream let the animal go, blinking absentmindedly. George dared to not breathe too loudly, move too suddenly, like he was prey caught by a predator.

“Don’t mind the fox.” He slowly stood from his haunches. “H-Hey, do I know you?”

George reminded still, legs bent and spread out on the sand, hands limp in his lap. “No.” Is what he managed to get out.

“Oh,” Dream’s voice dropped to a murmur, sheepishly lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head. “Ah forgive me, it’s been a long day.” He chuckled to himself, like he knew something George didn’t, and then held his hand towards George. “I’m Cl- Dream. And you are?” George stared blankly at his hand, confused. 

“I’m George,” he answered, staring at the hand, at the veins that crisscrossed over his tanned and scarred knuckles. George gazed at Dream’s hands, mesmerised before he released he was probably being rude. Unsure, he lifted his own hand, and Dream moved forward, engulfing George’s small hand in his own warm one. “It’s nice to meet you,” George added on, their hands interlocked in a firm grip.

An amused smile crept its way onto Dream’s soft lips. “And to you. What’s a guy like you doing all alone on the beach?”

“A guy like me? George echoed, eyes flitting from their hands to Dream’s eyes again. George thought that if he stared for too long at those eyes, he would get utterly and completely lost in them. That he would drown although he knew damn well how to swim. And that he’d be fine with that. 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen you around before.”

“I…” George struggled to find the right words. “Just woke up.”

Dream’s scarred brow lifted. “Here?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re from?”

“I don’t know,” George lied, his teeth beginning to chatter from the cool breeze that pressed its way against his bare chest, and then against the thin material of the sails. “I don’t remember.” He chose to forget the beautiful landscape of his kingdom, his home if he could even call it that. He wondered if his siblings had noticed he was missing yet. 

“Oh.” Dream said and George could not read the expression on his face, it was something like he’d never seen before. Dream then crouched to George’s level, letting go of his hand and moving to his own chest, unlocking the clasp around his cloak. Warmth and peppermint began to overwhelm George as Dream reached out and settled the cloak over his shoulders, and gave him a friendly smile. “How about I take you home, and we can figure out where you came from?” Dream’s voice was smooth and like sweet water, and it was hard for George not to swallow it all up, he imagined listening to that voice go on and on for hours, talking about nonsense and meaningful things and everything in-between and he would never grow tired of it. He wondered what it would sound like when he had just woken up, or after a long day of shouting. He wondered what it would feel like to hear that voice reassuring him, telling him that everything would be okay and that- “If that is okay with you, of course.”

All George could do was nod, and watch as Dream fluidly moved, standing back up again. 

After a moment, George realised that Dream was looking down at him expectantly. Oh, he had to sand. Hesitantly, George pressed his palms against the golden sand, and pushed, positioning his feet awkwardly and inwardly on the sand, curling his toes around broken shells. Finding what he thought was balance, George gave one final push, and stood. Barely. Standing for approximately two seconds, he stumbled forward, letting out half a cry, but again, became covered in the scent of peppermint, his face pressed against something sturdy and warm. 

Dream’s arms had encased George quickly, holding him upright to prevent him from falling. George’s face flushed as he looked up at Dream, who let out a quiet wheeze. “You okay?”

“My legs don’t work too well,” George blurted out, eyes blown wide, his hands gripping onto Dream’s upper arms, scared like he was going to fall and fall and fall and fall, and drown. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Look, I’ll just carry you.”

George yelped as Dream scooped George into his arms as easily as he did with the fox, who had been circling the two for the past five minutes. “O-Okay,” George said uneasily, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck for stability. He then pressed his forehead against the taller’s chest, to hide his reddening cheeks as they began walking, and George’s body swayed against Dream’s. They began their trek against the crashing waves, Dream tossing up sand every so often as he walked.

For the first in a long time, George felt safe and airy. 

****

**Later**

This castle was far more magnificent than George’s, and George stared in awe at the white stone and the decoration, and just everything. As Dream ascended the stairs, he barely made it fifteen feet into his own castle before he was bombarded by a shorter man, with pale sunset orange hair, dark circles under his pretty eyes, and pale skin, holding a clipboard of some kind. George tried not to fall as Dream dipped, letting George stand on his feet. He wobbled, and Dream immediately grabbed both of his hands, to keep him standing still. “Fundy,” he greeted warmly, eyes on George.

“Prince Clay,” Fundy replied, in a tone of boredom. “What is this?” He gestured to George, who began focusing on balancing, staring down in determination at his feet. He felt the sails around his waist begin to fall and he wrenched his hand away from Dream’s to grab onto it, to prevent it from revealing just about everything. But as he did that, he lost more balance, and his legs twisted and he fell to his knees, and it didn’t matter that Dream tried to save him from collapsing. 

Dream crouched down to George’s height, laughing kindly at him, still holding one of his hands. “This is George,” George didn’t know what to think as Dream patted George’s hair down fondly with his free hand. “I’ve decided he will be my plus one for my celebrations.”

Fundy looked unamused, George thought, and Fungi appeared, bounding up the stairs and snuggling right up to Fundy. 

Dream clicked his fingers, and a woman appeared, dressed in simple black and white clothing, wearing a frilly apron. “If you wouldn’t mind, could you please get a fresh set of clothing? And set up a bubble bath in my quarters. Please.”

As the maid nodded, before quickly scurrying off. As Dream helped George get back to his feet, someone else appeared behind Fundy, clamping a hand onto the orange-haired boy’s shoulder. “Dream!” He said loudly. “Who is this?”

George and his eyes met, and it clicked instantly. Bandana man. “Sapnap, this is George. George, this is Sapnap.” Sapnap, the bandana man, wasn’t wearing his bandana, opting to let his shaggy black hair fall to his shoulders, carelessly. Sapnap broke into a wide grin and held his hand out for George again. This was a common thing, he noticed. 

Slowly, he removed one of his hands from Dream’s and quickly clasped Sapnap’s. “Nice to meet you,” Sapnap said cheerfully. 

George nodded, still holding onto both Dream and Sapnap’s hands to keep him from falling. George noticed Sapnap look to Dream for an explanation, and the taller smiled. “I found him at the beach, he can’t walk too well and was washed up from the ocean. He cannot remember anything from before today.” He said it almost proudly. George nodded in agreement. Dream let go of his other hand though. Alarmed, George reached out and grabbed onto Sapnap’s shoulder. Thankfully, Sapnap wasn’t weirded out, and simply let out a squeaky laugh. 

“Your Highness,” Fundy drawled. “As your advisor, I believe it’d be best to not have George as your plus one. He can come with Sapnap, but… if people see you with George, they may assume you’re together and well,”

“I don’t care.” Dream said simply, taking the clothes from the woman who had returned. “It’s my birthday celebration, after all, I can do what I want.”

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for you-“

“What about your father, Dream?” Sapnap asked, moving his hands around so that George was constantly wobbling back and forth. He laughed again and pulled George to him, encasing the smaller boy in one arm. If one thing was for certain, Sapnap was very touchy and affectionate, brash and full of laughs. 

“Who cares about my father?” Dream smirked and George warmed a bit at the expression. “Now, Fundy. I want you to look after George, I’m going to go down to the guard’s quarters with Sapnap to check on Karl, Bad, Skep-“

“Why?” Fundy deadpanned, and Dream burst into laughter.

“Because! You’re my advisor and you do what’s best for me. And what’s best for me, is you looking after George.” Sapnap gave the reins to Fundy, and George was now holding onto Funny’s hands, knees shaking still. George shot a pleading look at Dream, who only gave him a grin back and shoved George’s new clothes into the crook of Funny’s elbow. “Please dress George, and organise some clothing for the festival, and then the ball. Also, teach him how to walk, would you? Thanks, Fundy. Er, love you.”

Dream ruffled Fundy’s hair, before grabbing Sapnap and barrelling back down the stairs, laughing.

Fundy gripped onto George’s hands tightly as he yelled after the two, saying that they better not be sparring, and to stay away from the village tonight. After the two disappeared, Fundy laughed awkwardly as he looked at George. “George, was it?”

“Yes,” George replied.

“Ah, so you speak.” 

George glared at Fundy a bit but then they began walking. Fundy guided George deep into the castle, and eventually, they made it to a large set of double doors. Fundy used his hip to open them, grunting and holding George’s hands tighter as they entered the bed chambers. George looked around at the massive room. Was this Dream’s? Did he get an entire room this large to himself? It was larger than he and his sibling’s room and-

“Hey, focus.” Fundy shook his head, leading George away from the king-sized bed in the centre of the room, against the wall of bookshelves, but it was as if the head of the bed was carved into the bookshelf. The other wall of Dream’s bedroom was an entire glass window, with a glass door, facing the oceanside. It was breathtaking, but Fundy hurried George into another room, still big, but smaller, with a pristine, porcelain bath, filled to the brim with bubbles and water. “Poor thing,” he muttered, guiding George into the bath. He removed Dream's cloak from George and folded it against his arm. 

George immediately sank into the bubbles, the kind bubbles, not ones that attacked him. Fundy reached into the water and tugged at the sails wrapped around George’s waist, and his eyes widened, and he pulled his knees towards his chest, eyeing Fundy.

“Do you know how to wash?” Fundy asked slowly, as if he were dumb, or couldn’t understand. George nodded. “Great, I’ll leave these here.” Fundy dropped the set of clothing on a wooden footstool. “I will be outside at the desk. If you need anything, shout for me.” George nodded again, and Fundy left the room, along with Dream's cloak, leaving George alone.

He blew out a breath as he submerged deeper into the warm water, feeling sand and dirt wash away almost immediately. Wow, he thought. Now this, this was different. 

**Dream**

Dream let out a large wheeze as Bad tumbled forward from Karl’s shove, knocking into Skeppy, causing the two to tumble forwards. “Muffinhead! That was uncalled for-“ but Bad’s protests were drowned out by the rest of the guard’s laughter. Dream slapped the wooden table, keeling over.

“Oh God,” he cried. “Oh, God.” 

Bad began profusely apologising to Skeppy as they both clambered to their feet, and Skeppy giggled at the older, who was flushed complete red, head in hands. 

Sapnap dropped onto the chair beside Dream. “Hey, hey, hey, enough about Bad and Skeppy, yeah, let’s talk about the boy that Dream dragged in from the sea,” he leant forward to the other knights, who were already interested. “Literally. Man found him on the beach, not even joking.”

Dream groaned in embarrassment, pinching his brow. “Sap… seriously?”

“Oooh, what’s his name?” Karl sat beside Sapnap, and Sapnap’s arm instinctively sloped over Karl’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. “Let me guess-“

“It’s George!” Sapnap giggled.

“You should have let me guessed!” Karl proclaimed. Dream tuned out as the two bickered, thinking about George, actually. He was so mysterious, and different, and Dream hated it. He needed to know everything about the boy, how he had gotten to Pinasour, why he couldn’t walk, and why he felt some sort of familiar tug to him like he had met him before. 

George was, to put it lightly, pretty. His hair was soft and his skin was soft, unscarred and untouched, and his hands were small and fit so perfectly in Dream’s, as cliche as it sounded. Dream curled his hand into a fist softly, then released it. Maybe George reminded Dream of the ocean, maybe that's why he felt like he had become attached, not just because George was breathtaking. Sure, he fell down a lot, but he did it somehow gracefully in a heap when it should be painful and ugly and embarrassing.

Dream had never felt this way about someone before and it frightened him. He did not know what to expect, and it did not help that George was completely ominous and cryptic, and knew nothing about himself, apparently. Dream would make it his mission to get to know George. He wanted to know George, he wanted to listen to George speak more, because he barely did, and he wanted to feel George’s hand in his again.

Was he thinking too fast? Too forward? Too quick? Too much?

Dream rolled his neck, and blinked at Sapnap. “What?” He said.

“Dream, have you been listening at all?”

“No.” 

“Why did you let some random dude into the castle? You know nothing about him.” Karl snorted, leaning across Sapnap to speak to Dream. “What if he’s a, you know, a spy from Noya?”

“I doubt it.” Dream replied dryly. 

“But?”

Dream shrugged at Karl, and then Karl and Sapnap exchanged knowing looks.

“Dream’s got a crush!” Skeppy announced from across the room, to where he and Bad were having their own conversation, however, seemed to be eavesdropping. The Guards quarters were small, but Dream preferred it here much more than his spacious bedroom. “Dream and George-“

“Shut it, smelly.” Dream sticks his tongue out at Skeppy, who laughs. “I just wanted to be nice.”

“And you invited him to the festival, and the ball as your date.”

“Plus one.”

“Same thing, nimrod.” Karl wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s waist. Dream scrunched his face in confusion, nimrod? “Do you like him?”

“Sure,” Dream replied, half-assed. A gust of wind swept through the Guard’s quarters as the door was blown wide open, to let a cool breeze in. Karl shivered and Dream stood to close the door, but before he did, he stared out longingly at the ocean. “I think I want to move the ball to the ocean.”

“Pfft,” Sapnap sounded from behind him. “How will you do that, sailor?”

“Big boat,” he replied dumbly. “Fundy will figure it out. Speaking of, I should get back to the castle, I think I’m gonna invite George to dinner with my father." He glanced back at his friends. “Sapnap, will you join me?”

Karl let out a noise of disappointment, letting go of Sapnap. “Someone obviously has favourites here.”

Dream wheezed as Sapnap stood and walked over to him. “I’ll introduce you to George tomorrow, okay Karl?”

Karl nodded eagerly, before saluting mockingly. “Have fun, Dream, and Sap. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Dream and Sapnap closed the door behind them, they burst into a fit of giggles. 

“What does that even mean?!”

“I don’t know!”

Dream and Sapnap made their way back to the castle in silence, although, something was prodding Dream to tell Sapnap about everything, about the night of his birthday, when he should have died. So, he proceeded to, trusting in his best friend. 

He told his friend that he thought he should have died, that he thought he was dead when he was alone, drowning in the deep sea, he left out the perfectly content part of it, and that he theorised that he was saved by someone. Sapnap called him an idiot. Dream disagrees, saying that he felt the body tug him against the harsh waters, bringing him to safety, he felt the arms, and the breathing, and the panic, everything. Sapnap had shaken his head in disbelief. Told Dream he was imagining things, but whatever makes you sleep at night, whatever, he had said. Dream dropped the subject immediately, feeling somewhat stupid afterwards. 

The best friends ventured through the castle, knowing each nook and cranny like the back of their hand until they reached the room usually reserved for guests. Sapnap tilted his head knowingly, and Dream scoffed before knocking politely. It took a while, but after a shuffle of footsteps, the door opened, and George’s face was staring back at him again. Dream smiled. “Hi, George,”

“Hello,” he said back, eyes flicking up and down Sapnap.

“You can walk now?” Sapnap joked.

George let out a sound, a sound that Dream had never heard before, something he registered as a laugh, as George’s mouth turned upwards, and his eyes crinkled. “Yeah!” He opened the door wider, and presented himself to the boys, standing on his two very own feet. Dream’s mouth went dry as his eyes raked over George.

He was wearing clothes now, simple stuff, but better than whatever sail he had rocked up in. Simple cream-coloured pants, tucked into brown boots, and he wore a loose white shirt, and the collar exposed George’s pale collarbones. George looked sophisticated, and organised, beautiful… still mysterious. Dream felt all the more dragged in.

“Yeah…” George said again, smiling down at his feet. “I’m not too sure how you’re used to wearing these all the time though.” He lifted his knee and shook his foot, gesturing to the stocky shoes.

Sapnap barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, they’re a pain for everyone.”

“George,” Dream interrupted lightly. “Would you like to have dinner with Sapnap, my father and I? I’d love to introduce him to you,” that was a lie, but if his father found out he had invited a random man to his organisations without knowing, Dream didn’t know how much trouble he’d be in.

Pink dusted George’s cheeks. “I-I’d love to, Prince Clay.”

Dream cringed slightly and Sapnap elbowed him knowingly, before putting a hand against the doorframe and leaning on it. “Prince Clay here prefers to be called Dream, by the way. He thinks it sounds cooler.”

“No,” Dream sighed, covering his face slightly. “It’s just-“

“I understand,” George cut him off, shyly smiling at him. “I think Dream sounds much cooler than Clay, Prince Dream.” 

And Dream couldn’t help but blush. He held out an arm for George. “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) also this was a little rushed but oh well


	5. les poissons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has a family reunion, George has a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back!! i forgot what i was goonna say lol OHHHh idk im running out of soundtrack names for the little mermaid HAAH  
> drink some water also! :)  
> enjoy  
> also ty for all the kudos and comments <3

****

**Quackity**

If Quackity could describe himself in one word, he’d say worrisome. On the surface, sure, he’d appear happy, carefree, humorous but deep down, he was worried. And it did not help that George hadn’t returned home. It didn’t help that it was past midnight, and he still waited on George’s bed, with George’s brothers, waiting. So, maybe he had royally fucked up. But he thought he was doing the right thing, George was missing, _the_ Prince George, and Philza would not rest until he was found, so, Quackity, to avoid guilt tearing away at him like a parasite, caved in.

“I know where George might be, Your Highness,” he had said meekly. Philza’s face had turned solemn and gestured for the man to take him to his son. And he did. And now he may have regretted it.

“Still not home?” Wilbur sighed, plopping himself down on George’s bed next to Quackity. He leant forward and put his elbows on his knees, cradled his face in his palms. “God, what are we going to do with that boy?”

Quackity swallowed, and absentmindedly dragged his fingers across George’s bedsheets. “Do you- Do you think he’s still at the Grotto?”

“I don’t know,” Wilbur said honestly, voice hoarse. “I’m a little worried, but, I’m sure George can look after himself, prevent himself from making rash decisions. He’ll come home. Speaking of home, Quackity, you should go home.”

Quackity rubbed his jaw, looking up a bit. “Yeah, okay. Let me know when he comes home.”

The next day, Quackity was abruptly awoken by Wilbur, shaking him furiously. “Q! Wake up, for fucks’ sake.”

Inhaling deeply, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, grabbing the beanie from his nightstand and immediately throwing it on his head. “Wilbur, what are you-“

Wilbur grabbed onto Quackity’’s wrist with an iron fist, an emotion swirling in his eyes that the shorter could not decipher. As they swam through the town, Quackity realised that something about the atmosphere was off - the waters were rockier, rougher than usual, damper and darker. Was Phil okay? 

They passed a hoard of worried mermaid and merman, all who were whispering amongst themselves, gossiping. 

“He’s back-“

“I can’t believe it”

“I thought we’d never see him again.”

“That wretch needs to go back to-“

Quackity’s anxiety almost washed away completely. George. He was okay, he was home. Maybe Phil was incredibly mad at him still, but he was safe. “Wilbur, I don’t think George wants to see me,” he said quietly, swimming faster to keep up with the oldest prince. 

Wilbur’s face was solemn. “George didn’t come home.” 

Then who was home?

As Quackity entered the castle, he readjusted the beanie on his head, cleared his throat and entered the throne room. His gaze landed on Philza, who sat on the throne, mighty triton gripped in his right hand. He looked angry if anything. “Quackity, thank you for coming on such short notice.” He said, anger reserved. Quackity had heard all the stories that George would relay back to him, about when his father would get angry when he wouldn’t show up to piano practice - Quackity never wanted to experience that wrath in person but… here he was.

“Not a problem, your Majesty. May I ask why I’ve been requested?”

“You’ve heard the rumours, I assume.” 

He had not, but he looked to Tubbo and Tommy, Eret and Wilbur who were off in a crowd to the side, watching anxiously. He made eyes with the blond kid, Tommy, probably the sibling he was closest to, but he just shook his head slowly, looked as though he were in pain as if he were afraid. Tommy was never afraid. 

“George isn’t home?” He said, unsure before the crown. He wondered if he should tilt his head down in respect.

“My people are speculating that my second oldest son, Technoblade is back. There were… sightings, apparently. But, it’s just… it’s not possible. And with the disappearance of George…”

You made him run off, Quackity thought bitterly. This is your fault.

“…I don’t know what to think.” 

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, but what does this have to do with me?” Quackity gritted his teeth.

Philza leant back in his throne, watching Quackity like a hawk. The man, like most of his children, like Wilbur, like Techno, was unreadable. George was nothing like his father. “I want you to assemble a butcher’s army, Quackity. I want you to go to the ravine, first of all, find Techno. See if he is there.”

In Quackity’s peripheral vision, he saw Tubbo turn away, bringing a hand to his eyes. “Yes?”

“After that, if he is there, you…” Philza looked sad as he said, “you kill him. If he isn’t, you must hunt him down. I’m afraid Techno has spent these years plotting something so meticulous that we won’t be able to stop him when he strikes.”

“What about George?” He found himself asking. “And I’m not… I’m nowhere skilled enough to do something of this importance.” 

Philza appeared in thought, bringing a hand up to rub his jaw for a moment. “I speculate that if Techno has somehow broken free, that George will be with him. And you, you know George better than anyone.” 

“Close, but… not close enough.” A monotone voice called from behind him, followed by a slow clap. A death calling. Quackity froze and looked over his shoulder. “I will say, Phil, I haven’t made something meticulous… in all honesty, I never thought this would work.”

Phil, in a rage, rose from his throne and pointed his triton at the merman just arrived. Quackity paled at the monster, the pig dressed like a royal. An outsider, the human dweller, the blood god, people called him. Technoblade. He had escaped. “Guards,” Phil commanded.

Techno dared to laugh, raising a hand as Phil’s guards surrounded him. “You don’t want to do that. I’m the only one who knows where George is. You want to find Georgie, don’t you?” Techno’s voice was calm and calculated and manipulative. And Phil fell for it. 

Techno strode past Quackity, who paled and remained frozen where he stood. “First, you’re going to have to move, Phil. Throne’s mine now.” 

“Tech-“

“Now.” Techno’s lips curled back into a sneer, revealing his canines. He was nothing like his father either. “And I’ll explain everything, don’t you worry.” Techno reached out and clamped a hand onto Philza’s shoulders, red piercing eyes shooting daggers into Phil. Quackity felt hopeless.

“Dad…” Wilbur said, hesitantly, holding Tubbo and Tommy behind him. “I think you should do what he says. You know you can’t mess with Techno anymore-”

Quackity watched red flush to Philza’s face. “He has no right to be here. He can’t be here. It is not possible.“

“You had no right to turn down two of your own sons, exile one of them, leave him for dead. You had no right to destroy the one thing that George loved. You had no right to tell everyone that I was dead.” Techno hissed. “Now move, before I do something you and I will regret."

George, he was threatening George. Phil seemed to realise it too, and hesitantly, he moved away from his throne.

And Techno sat, lounged in it, flipping his tail up once, twice, three times. He settled in nicely against the gold, his blood-red tail gleaming against the decor. He ran his hands over the throne, delicately, admirably, as if he was savouring it. “I guess it doesn’t matter anyway… what you told everyone, because I’m back and very much kicking.”

“Techno, where is my friend, you pig-nosed freak.” Quackity blurted out. Techno’s eyes narrowed as they landed on Quackity, and clasped his hands together. Quackity however, felt a burst of confidence.

Another voice shouted as well “Yeah, that’s right. We’re not scared of you.” To his surprise, Tommy swam forward, moving so that he was beside Quackitys side. “You’re just some pig with nothing to his name.”

Techno scoffed, ignoring Tommy. “Alright, Q. I’ll tell you where George is.” The room waited for a response, but Quackity found his stomach falling as Techno raised his finger, and pointed up. “You won’t find him anywhere in these waters. He’s on land.”

“He’s what?” Philza said breathlessly.

Techno cackled, and Quackity felt all confidence float away from him again, replaced by that dreadful feeling, of guilt, and he wanted it to stop immediately. “Yeah, I was just, you know, minding my own business, thinking of all the ways that I could leave that shit hole, and a distressed George comes to my tail. He comes to me, begging for my assistance, saying that his family hurt him.” Techno looks at his siblings, shooting them a look of distaste. “And like a good brother, I helped him out.”

“No.” Quackity whispered. That idiot, he’d gone… he was with humans? 

Phil let out an angry cry and pointed his triton at Techno, the fork-end dangerously close to his face. “Techno, I’d advise you leave now, you’re exiled for a reason.

“No, Phil, I’d advise for you to listen. Do you want to know how I’m here? George pardoned me. A blood member of the royal family, one of your own, one of my own, pardoned me. Broke your stupid blood oath. Although, we struck a deal that lasts three days. Today is the first day. Phil, if you exile me right now, George and I’s deal will be broken off, as he would have never fulfilled his end of the deal.”

“What deal did you strike up, Techno?” Quackity clenched his fist.

“Yeah, dickhead!” Tommy added from beside him. 

“George has three days to kiss the human of his dreams.” Techno paused to let out a huff. “Hah, dreams. If he fails to do so, I remain free, however.”

Quackity held his breath.

“However, he will take my place in the bottom of that stinking ravine, chained up, stuck, left to die, no wildlife or human or mermaid to ever see again.” Techno sunk deeper into the throne, comfortably, and ran a hand through the strands of his pink hair. “If George kisses him, then I will be resigned back to my exile. So, you, Phil, and lovely audience, have to play the waiting game. And I guess, pray, that George kisses his man.”

“You-“ Philza started.

“Hand over your triton, father.” Techno held out his hand. “Or George winds up in that ravine, alone, starved, dying, because he will never survive like I did. He is not strong enough, and you’ve known it and birthed it from the start.” He beckoned with his hand, waiting, a kind smile on his face. Quackity knew it was all fake. Quackity had to go, he had to go see George, help him out. Get him to kiss whoever he needed to. He’d even talk to a human if he had to - the underwater world was at stake. 

Quackity watched in hopeless horror as Philza handed his trident over to Techno, the pig let out a loud snort once his fingers wrapped around the cool, slick weapon, but it melted, and morphed and it turned into a scythe, a weapon that Techno would use for himself. “Thanks for the gift, dad. Now, we wait for George. And fate, I suppose.”

Tubbo swam forward, so that he was in front of Quackity and Tommy, tears spilling from his eyes. “Techno! I believed in you, I swear. You’re better than this.”

Techno almost looked sad as he looked down at Tubbo, like he was beneath him, literally and figuratively. “I know, Tubbo, I’m sorry.” But as he turned the scythe over in his hands, he didn’t seem sorry. “But life isn’t fair.” 

And immediately, Atlantica turned to a sweet, wrathful storm. 

****

**George**

George couldn’t help but stare down at his brown boots as he walked behind Dream and Sapnap, in awe of them, and his new found legs. Every so often he found himself curling his toes, feeling the fabric of his socks against his pale skin. He still found it weird to walk, and he’d doubt that he’d be able to run or even do anything besides a walk.

He looked up beneath his lashes to see Dream looking at him from over his shoulder, and shooting him a smile before laughing quietly. Sapnap continued to ramble on about something that George didn’t know about, and George turned his gaze to look at the decor of the castle once again, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to live here instead. 

Eventually, the trio made their way to a set of tall, spruce doors, and Sapnap opened them enthusiastically, but George noticed his body turn frigid for a moment. He glanced over the mans’ shoulder to see an expensive-looking dinner table, and one person sitting at the head of it, looking absolutely exhausted, his head rested in his hand as he looked down at a book on the table Dream cleared his throat, nudged Sapnap forward and gestured for George to go forward.

“Good evening, father.” Dream said, his extroverted personality somewhat dimmer now, as he sat next to his father. George realised with a flush that this was the King of Pinasour.

Sapnap bowed to his King, before sitting opposite Dream, brushing his knight’s cape behind him, looking excited at all the grand food and drinks ready brought out before them. He waited. 

“This is George,” Dream introduced George, who found himself bowing quickly, before dropping into the chair beside Dream. 

Dream’s father, the King, took one glance at George, then went back to his book. “You may eat, Nick. No need to wait on my account,”

George, however, felt his stomach sinking, his appetite dispersing. 

“Thank you, sir,” Sapnap responded, before serving himself immediately, honey chickens, sweet potatoes, peas, corns, sauces, all sorts ending up on his plate. Dream pressed his lips into a smile as he began serving as well. George remained still, unsure of what to eat. He glanced at a platter of seafood and almost felt sick. Almost.

“Well, father, don’t you want to know how I met George?”

The King’s eyes flicked up fro his book. “Clay.” He said sternly. Using his free hand, the King aggressively stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and brought it to his mouth. He ignored his son. George could feel sympathy for Dream, having felt the exact same thing before, his father ignoring him, his passions, what he wanted to talk about, he was always just interested in Techno, Techno, Techno, and then Techno betrayed his father, breaking the King ultimately. 

Dream was tense as they ate in silence, however, Sapnap didn’t seem to notice, shovelling all the mashed potatoes and baby spinach into his mouth. It must be rare that Sapnap got to eat in the castle. George had piled a hearty amount of food onto his place, but was holding the fork in his hand, in thought. Most things he knew about the human world were completely wrong, he thought this was for his hair, but here they were using it to eat. Why couldn’t they just use their hands?

“Have you eaten anything?” Dream whispered to him.

George slowly shook his head, looking at his half-stacked plate. Dream handed him a piece of sliced, golden bread, with pieces of parsley scattered through out. “Try this,” 

His fingers brushed against Dream’s gloved hands as he took the bread, pulled it into two pieces. He bit into it and his eyes widened. “Holy sh-“ Dream’s hand covered his mouth before he could swear, and his lips turned into a grin. George smiled as Dream removed his hand, chewing the bread quickly and swallowing. “What is it?”

“Garlic bread,” Dream responded, reaching over and grabbing another slice for George. George giggled as he ate some more.

“It slaps,” Sapnap said loudly from across the table, “Don’t you agree, Mr Majesty?”

The King slammed his book shut. “I am going to eat in my room.” He called for a few maids to bring his food to his quarters, as he stood up from his chair. “Will you see me tomorrow before we leave for the festival, Clay?”

Dream looked at his father for a moment, then looked back down at the table. “Yes,”

“Good. Goodnight, Clay, Nick.” He looked at George, before leaving. 

George instantly felt bad. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Dream’s face scrunched into confusion. “George? What? That’s not your fault. He’s always like that. Besides…” Dream stood from the table, and George watched as he approached a wooden cabinet against one of the walls. He kicked the bottom glass doors, and crouched down, grabbing something from it. Sapnap let out a cheer and a holler as Dream turned around, holding two bottles of some beverage George couldn’t recognise. It looked like the stuff Dream was drinking on his birthday. “Here,” he said, pouring some into George’s glass, then some into Sapnap’s, then into his own.

Sapnap downed it without hesitation, but George took a sip and screwed his face up. The three boys continued drinking, George not wanting to feel left out, and he felt his head getting lighter and lighter, and he found himself giggling every so often.

“So, what’s the festival?” George asked around a mouthful of chicken. Honey sauce dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away embarrassed. Dream laughed.

“Basically, the townsfolk host a festival with market stalls, mini-games, small events like fireworks and such for my birthday, there's a dock and people sometimes go on the boats at midnight, release lanterns into the sky, and the day after, the royal family, us, hosts a fancy ball.” He snorted. “Happens every year. But of course, you’ve never been…”

“No,” George swallowed, keeping Dream’s eye contact. “I haven’t. At least... if I have, I don’t remember.” He lied because it was so easy. And he hated it. 

Dream reached out and put his hand over George’s hand that was wielding his fork. “George,”

George blinked. “Yes Dream?”

“Would you like to go to the festival with me, tomorrow?” Dream’s cheeks were flushed pink under his freckles and George thought he looked ethereal. 

“I-“

“Dream, I thought you were coming with Karl and the other knights- OW!“ Sapnap began but George noticed Dream kicking Sapnap under the table and giggled, still in some type of tipsy state. “Sorry.” Sapnap grumbled, downing another drink, even if he legally was not allowed to. 

“So?” Dream asked warmly, leaning forward on the table.

“I’d love to go, Prince.” George responded, resting his elbows on the table as well. 

The rest of the night consisted of fine wine and dining, and George found himself feeling dizzy as he got up from his seat. His stomach felt incredibly full and warm and he felt giddy. He remembered Dream dismissing Sapnap, and Sapnap giving George a warm and hearty hug, bodies flushed so close together that he could hear Sapnap’s heart. When Sapnap let go, George almost fell over due to Sapnap’s raw strength.

Dream escorted George back to his room, and they talked about everything, nothing and in-between and George never felt more happy. Once they made it to the bed chambers, George opened the doors and stood in the doorway. “Thank you for walking me-“ He turned, and flushed, not realising how close Dream had gotten. George reckoned if he moved his nose the wrong way that they’d brush. “-back to my room, Dream.”

Dream shrugged, looking at George with some time of fondness, George thought. He felt his heart beat quicker. “Do you.. Do you really not remember anything?” He asked, his words slightly slurring.

George couldn’t speak anything true, so he just shook his head. Dream nodded, almost sadly. 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up from your room tomorrow?”

“Yes,” George breathed, his toes curling in his shoes. Dream nodded again. George glanced at Dream’s lips, his own parting slightly. George, ever so slowly, pushed his head forward, and pressed his forehead against Dream’s. Maybe he could blame it on being drunk if this went bad. George tiled his chin up, but as he did, dream stepped backwards, and George almost stumbled forwards, but stopped himself, digging his fingernails into his hand to bring him back somewhat sober. 

“Goodnight George,” Dream whispered. 

“Night, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment :D


End file.
